Lied To
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: While Hana struggles with her caring for her daughter and her dying lover with the help of her family his realizes they've been lied to by the one at the top of their family. Also they must decide to meet their granddaughter. What decision will be made?
1. Lied To

Lied To

By: Silverwolf

Hana makes her way up the stairs. She smirks slightly as she hears squealing laughter. A toddler comes into view still giggling. Hana lifts the child from the floor. She smiles lightly as the child yawns and places her head aqainst her mother's shoulder.

Hana steps into the bedroom she shares with her lover. Unfortunately his eyes are closed. Hana realizes alos that her mother is in the house as she a voice calling for the tot in her arms. "Is he doing any better?" Tsume shakes her head, "no better, no worse. He hasn't been asleep very long. Though I don't see how he's sleeping with her squealing." Hana sighs, "mother, I don't have all those answers. I treat animals not people." Tsume nods lightly, "speaking of which, the doctor came by earlier. He still doesn't have answers. But he does realize that time is running out."

Hana gnaws her lip. "Mama, I sit wit daddy." Hana smirks lightly and places her daughter on her feet. The child disappears into her parents bedroom. Tsume peeks to watch her climb upon the bed. "you realizes when she's older she'll not only be a heartbreaker, but she's be as bull-headed as you both." Hana sighs as she watches her daughter. "Mother, you can't protest the fact she's strong-willed, after all she comes from two very determined families. Even if one does not recognize her."

Tsume lowers her head slightly. "It's too bad that the head of their family would rather distance them from their son than accept his child." Hana lowers her head slightly. "While they may not recognize Itachi's child. There's someone that might... the issue is getting him to learn of her."

Tsume looks at Hana, "wouldn't they be told to bring their youngest back from where he is when they must bury their son?" Hana takes a breath to hold back her feelings. "While they most likely will. I would rather they not even have a chance to bury him. It isn't as if they've ever done a thing for us."

Tsume makes a face, "is it possible that once Madara Uchiha learned of her he never told the rest of the family?" Hana shrugs, "I wouldn't know. The way to ever find out is to take her in front of the Uchiha family. And if Madara did keep her a secret then he'll never allow anyone near her. Hana watches as her daughter sleeps on top of the blanket next to her father.

Hana steps into the room and pulls a blanket from the bottom of the bed over her daughter. She sighs as she notices the bit of blood at the corner of Itachi's mouth. Hana sighs as she wipes at it a bit. Itachi responds to her her touch by turning into it. Hana can't help by smile a bit. Despite the sorrow she felt over slowly losing Itachi she knew that he was simply suffering longer because of his love for her and their child. It was true that Itachi had _held on _longer than she'd been told he would.

She sighs low as a pair of bloodshot eyes slowly open. Hana lowers her head slightly. "Go back to sleep." She tilts her head as Itachi shakes his head lightly. His hand wraps around Hana's wrist with little hold. Hana decides to join her family as Itachi moves over some.

Tsume smirks a bit. "Hana, I'll let myself out. Leave me a message if you need me to babysit come morning." Hana nods lightly. For now her focus was her own family. And her mother would froever understand that.

Tsume watches her daughter place the back of her hand against Itachi's forehead. "You feel feverish still." Itachi doesn't give her a response as his eyes close again. Hana soon feels Itachi's breath along the skin of her throat lightly. Hana allows her eyes to fall close only after she placing the back of her hand against Itachi's neck lightly. Part of her prayed she wouldn't be waking to his death come morning.

~[x]~

Tsume soon finds herself in the same asile as Mikoto Uchiha during a shopping trip. The Inuzuka tries to hold her tongue as she goes to pass Mikoto. "Morning." One word from Mikoto _sparks_ Tsume into a _rant_.

"I would rather you not speak acknowledge me since I know you do not acknowledge you own son and his family. You have never set eyes on the daughter that your son and my daughter have. You have never been the one trying to explain to her as her father coughs up blood and fights for air. You are not the one that watches your child cry over the knowledge that the one she loves is dying be her eyes as days pass."

Mikoto looks at Tsume, :what child is shared by Itachi and Hana? We were never told of a child. The only thing stated to us was that Itachi had left ago to seek help for himself. We never knew of a relationship between Itachi and your daughter Hana. Much less a child. And Madara sworn to my husband that Itachi was getting better."

Tsume shakes her head, "you were lied to every time he spoke then. Your son is progressing _downward _fast. I just haven't had the heart to tell Hana. If she knew how _close_ he is to _death's door _it'd _kill_ her.

**_A/N: I haven't decided what to name their child yet. Sorry, I'm not even sure if this is even worth posting. I actually should be finishing what's posted not added to it. Oh well, here's my latest idea._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Confession

Confession

By: Silverwolf

Mikoto sits talking with her husband. She didn't unerstand how so much could've ever been accepted by her husban. Especially after what she'd heard from Tsume Inuzuka in the store. Had her family been lied to about Itachi? Fugaku looks at his wife. The pair's conversation seems to continue as it is nothing more than an endless loop. Fugaku wanting proof of a child along with the rest of what was stated by the Inuzuka before even deciding if he'd been lied to.

Mikoto sighs. She had half a thought to dial a number halfway across the world though it would mean waking the phone number's owner. Fugaku looks at Mikoto. "Waking Sasuke won't solve any of this. It's night where he is." Mikoto makes a face. "I wonder if he knows his brother has a child." Fugaku taps the table trying to decide how he would answer the question. The truth of the matter was neither of the pair knew the answer.

If Sasuke did know of a child he'd never said anything to either of them. Of course their youngest son hardly spoke to either of them to begin with. With that fact in place then anything was possible. For all they knew sometimes Sasuke was the unmentioned member of their family.

Mikoto makes face towards her husband. She dials the phone after being told not to. She was prepared for Sasuke not to answer considering the time it was where he was. After several rings Mikoto hears the groggy voice over the phone.

Mikoto begins rattling off what she was told by Tsume Inuzuka. She doesn't hear Sasuke state a word as she continues to ramble on over the confrontation between herself and the Inuzuka. Mikoto stops to take a breath. She doens't expect her son to begin speaking. It wouldn't have surprised Mikoto if he'd fallen asleep holding the phone.

_"Mother, calm down. If you must know I actually got an e-mail message from Itachi a long time ago. I can't exactly be there and here. I actually suppected that my uncle was a huge liar. Especially after you see pictures of her. Mother if Mardara set eyes on her he couldn't deny she was Itachi's child and look intelligent. Also I know Itachi's not getting any better. I've been talking to him. If you ask me we all should be thankful he's __**hung on **__this long. I mean the last time I was at an appointment with Itachi they told me he'd be dead in six months and that was two and half years ago. What actually saddens me is I forwarded the pictures of Hishiko to father's e-mail. He never said anything to you. You've never met her? I'm actually hoping I can come home to meet her before I lose my brother."_

Mikoto can hear the loud sigh and long pause from her son. Mikoto turns to Fugaku with a glare. "Sasuke says he sent you pictures of this **mystery **child. You mean you knew she existed and you never told me that Itachi had a child."

Fugaku makes a face, "Hun, I told you to let that boy sleep. And to tell the truth even with Itachi's nam on the birth certificate it doesn't prove she is his child. He didn't marry her mother either. Also we haven't seen Itachi in years. Why should a child I'm never going to see matter to me?"

Mikoto listens briefly as she ends the conversation with Sasuke allowing him to return to sleep. As she places the phone in its craddle she looks at her hsband. "That's the stupidest response I've ever heard. Tell the turht you haven't seen that child because you don't want to. And I swear I'll give you hell if you knew Itachi was sicker now. How do you even know if Itachi can visit us. After all he doesn't live anywhere near the city any longer. For all I know my baby is dying as I fight with you. **I swear** **right now I can't stand you!**" Mikoto disappears after throwing a pillow to Fugaku. The Uchiha realizes he's definitely in the **dog house** along with Madara. At least the older of the pair didn't have a wife that could possible show him the wrath of hell in her fury. He definitely left Mikoto a woman scorned.


	3. Back Home

Back Home

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke steps off a plane in silence. The raven teen looks around searching for the female he'd seen in pictures with his brother. All Sasuke knew of Hana Inuzuka is that Itachi loved her dearly despite having to push back a wedding date twice because of being ill. It was probably true when Itachi stated that Sasuke had crossed paths with the Inuzuka several times when he was younger even though Sasuke could not remember.

Hana smirks as she notices Sasuke. The Iunzuka waves a bit until the Uchiha stands next to her. "How was your trip?" Sasuke shrugs in reply. Hana glances down as a child peeks from behind her. Hishiko peeks from behind her mother again. "He's your uncle... Hishiko, can you say hello?" The child tilts her head a moment before stepping into sight. Though the toddler holds her mother's pant leg as she stares at Sasuke.

Sasuke decides to kneel to where he's not standing over his niece. "I don't exactly have candy or anything." The girl stares at Sasuke in silence as the Uchiha starts to search a bag he carries with him. Hana looks at the gathered trio of suitcases. Hishiko reaches out towards Sasuke as he holds a stuffed toy towards the tot. "I'm not even sure what you like. Your father didn't send me anything recent of your interests just pictures." Hishiko holds the stuffed bird towards her face. Sasuke smirks a moment, "it's a hawk."

Hana smiles lightly, "she sleeps with a crow and a spoiled canine." Sasuke shakes his head slightly. He'd heard all about Hana's dogs. The trio were practically her children along with Hishiko. Something neither Uchiha could relate to. Sasuke had however sent the toddler an eight week old Cartigan Welsh Corgi puppy just six months ago. He figured that was the spoiled canine Hana spoke of.

"Unforunately we don't have another room for you. You'll have to sleep on the top bed above Hishiko. Hopefully its comfortable enough. We kind of have a college loft bed with a rail on the bottom for Hishiko to sleep in. That is when she doesn't con Itachi into letting her stay in our bed." Sasuke looks at the Hishiko with a slight smile. The toddler raises her hands towards the Uchiha. Sasuke tilts his head and then lifts the tot onto his shoulders. Hishiko grins at her mother as if she's made a huge accomplishment.

Hana smirks as the stuffed hawk ends up on Sasuke's head as well. The Uchiha glances upward. Hana laughs a moment, "your hair is her bird's nest. Also I wouldn't clear your throat and spit with her up there. She has a habit of copying." Sasuke frowns a bit when he hears that. Hana takes part of Sasuke's luggage allowing the Uchiha to keep Hishiko from fallin from his shoulders. The toddler grins widely as she acts as if her hawk is getting comfortable along its _nest_. Sasuke doesn't exactly seem amused with Hishiko's game.

Hana loads Sasuke's luggage into the trunk of the car. Sasuke lifts Hishiko from his shoulders to watch Hana strap her into a child seat. The toddler holds the toy given to her by Sasuke as her uncle gets into the car. Hishiko looks at Sasuke. Hana takes a seat in the passenger side of the car. "Thanks for waiting on us mom." Tsume makes a slight face. "Where else would I go Hana? It's your car."

"So do your parents know you're in town child?" Sasuke makes a slight face, "I'm eighteen. I don't have to tell them everything. Though from the last phone call I had with my mother states even when I do tell my father something he doesn't share it with her." Hana shrugs lightly.

"I hope I'm not the reason for your..." Sasuke cuts Hana's sentence off. "Itachi has been sending me pictures and little bits of information on Hishiko. Which makes sense... she's my family also. Well I sent some of the pictures to my father. He never showed my mother. She never had a clue about Hishiko. Yet he wonders why there's nothing for me to say to him when it comes to my life."

Hana shakes her head, "at least I know the reason why there's been only silence over Hishiko. Speaking of _your _life... how is it?" Sasuke laughs, "I'm happy. I can't complain about any of it at this point. Though I miss Itachi being around to give me advice and all when I screw things up." Hana tilts her head, "having girlfriend trouble?" Sasuke makes a face, "something like that." Hishiko reaches over trying to place the toy back upon Sasuke's head. The Uchiha narrows his eyes a bit. Hishiko responds by glaring back. Sasuke laughs. "She is definitely Itachi's girl."

**_A/N: How will Sasuke's parents react to him being back? Will he be able to create a bond with his niece?_**

**_ItachiSilverewolf_**


	4. About Time

About Time

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke watches as Hana tucks in Hishiko. The raven teen tilts his head as the Inuzuka turns on a radio. Hisiko places the stuffed hawk near her pillow and pulls a stuffed crow under the blankets with her. The younger Uchiha laughs a bit as he realizes what he hears is alternative rock playing from the radio. Hana watches Sasuke climb to the top of the loft. Hishiko giggles loudly as Sasuke lies down above her.

"I hope that isn't going to bother you." Sasuke shakes his head. He then looks around the room. Hana smirks a moment, "I know you're in a strange place for the night. Hopefully you sleep okay." Sasuke laughs a moment.

"I'll be fine... promise, music and all." Hana nods lightly. Sasuke watches as Hana leaves the door after turning out the light. The Uchiha wonder if Hishiko will have a tantrum over the light, but it seems the toddler is all ready asleep.

Sasuke stares at the ceiling thinking of his _reunion _with his brother. Itachi looked pale. Sasuke was actually surprised his brother didn't fall asleep during the conversation. It didn't look as if the older Uchiha was sleeping even though when Sasuke did see Itachi it was because Hana told him where to find _their _bedroom.

Sasuke wasn't happy to learn that Itachi was almost always found there. Maybe his older brother was getting worse and not admitting it. Anything was possible with Itachi since an Uchiha didn't talk about weaknesses.

The younger Uchiha listens to the sound of the toddler on the bed below him breathing until he hears laughter. Sasuke tries peeking over the side of the bed to see if it's Hishiko. From what the younger Uchiha could tell it wasn't the toddler. Sasuke tilts his head a moment listening. He realizes it's the radio and makes a face. "Now I know I'm tired because I think I hear invisible people and shit."

Sasuke pulls the second pillow out from under his head only to let it fall. The blankets keep the pillow from being against the younger Uchiha's face. Sasuke yawns a bit. The teen stretches a moment he hears a groan and figures it's the puppy in the bed below him. Sasuke closes his eyes with the pillow muffling the sound of the playing radio.

The teen wakes to the sound of squealing laughter. Hishiko plays with toys along the floor. Sasuke looks to see Hana's mother in the doorway. "Morning lazy-bones." Sasuke yawns loudly. Tsume watches as Hishiko waves francticly to the teen. Sasuke waves back lightly with a yawn.

Tsume looks at the younger Uchiha. "I'm not here to tend to you." Sasuke nods and lowers himself from the top bed. The Uchiha disappears from sight speaking a bit as he leaves the room. Tsume vaguely hears him. "What?"

"Do you tend to Itachi?" Tsume steps from the room looking for Sasuke. She notices Sasuke appear back in sight after leaving the bathroom. "Not all that much despite the fact he isn't supposed to be doing much. He's stubborn though, and will do everything himself until he's fighting for air again."

Sasuke frowns when he hears her reply. Tsume makes a face as Hishiko goes racing through the house to her parents' room when she hears coughing. The Inuzuka sighs in relief when she realizes Sasuke has caught his niece. "Daddy's awake." Sasuke nods lightly.

Tsume looks at Sasuke as the younger Uchiha hands the toddler to her. "You get her and I'll check on Itachi." The Inuzuka nods lightly without protest. It was about time an Uchiha took responsibility for their _own _though Tsume had to admit she didn't mind Itachi being with her daughter. Though it was time that his family actually do something besides not speak to him. In her opinion the Uchiha didn't have very much time left anyway.


	5. A Mother's Decision

A Mother's Decision

By: Silverwolf

Mikoto was tired of debating things with Fugaku. Instead she decided to discover the truth for herself. It would take her a bit over a hour to reach where Itachi was now staying. And she'd only discovered that because of a phone call from her younger son.

Mikoto eventually arrives in front of the house with a sigh. She wasn't even sure what to state to Itachi much less how she could possiblly connect with a child she'd never seen. The Uchiha hesitates before finally knocking on the door. She hears someone call. Eventually Mikoto is staring at Hana Inuzuka. The Uchiha goes to state a huge apology to Hana along with an explanation, but before she can even begin she is brought into the house by Sasuke.

Mikoto's eyes go a bit wide as she notices the child sitting next to Itachi with a trio of stuffed birds. Hana looks at Mikoto, "her name is Hishiko...she's your..." Mikoto doesn't allow Hana to finish her sentence.

"She's Itachi and your daughter, my granddaughter." Hana nods lightly. A small dog barks a moment before she hears the toddler speak. "Enma, no." The canine walks towards the couch in silence. Itachi seems prepared to apologize. Mikoto shakes her head. Sasuke takes one of the toys from the couch before _falling _onto it next to his brother. "Go show your grandmother your owl. Why don't you tell her about him." Hishiko takes the white owl from Sasuke and slides from the couch.

"Granma, you want to see him?" Mikoto smiles a bit and then lifts the toddler to where she's holding her. Mikoto looks towards Itachi as Hishiko continues talking. She wipes her eyes a moment before she turns her attention back to the toddler. Hana smiles a moment and takes a seat along the other side of Itachi.

Itachi leans against Hana slightly. The Inuzuka kisses his forehead lightly. The pair watches his mother interact with Hishiko. Hana smirks, "she's not bothered at all." Itachi snickers a moment, "she has no reason to be, she's half Uchiha and half Inuzuka." Hana laughs a moment as Sasuke nods in agreement.

Hishiko tilts her head, "granma, why you cryin'?" Mikoto wipes her eyes. "I'm just happy to see you." The toddler makes a face and then looks at her parents, "no get it." Itachi tries not to laugh and Mikoto sits near Hana with Hishiko in her lap.

"She's really happy to see you. Sometimes when people are happy they might cry." Hishiko looks at her mother slighly confused. Sasuke cuts into the conversation, "it's a grown up girl thing." Hishiko laughs at Sasuke's comment. Itachi shoves his brother even though Sasuke hardly feels it. Mikoto makes a face at Sasuke's comment. Hishiko reaches to pick up the stuffed hawk along the couch.

"This is my new birdie. He came from him." She points towards Sasuke. Mikoto smiles lightly. "I see." The toddler picks up and squeezes the stuffed crow tight. She holds it in front of Mikoto. "This birdie I gots forever. Mama told me daddy gots him for me." Mikoto kisses Hishiko on the forehead. "You are just too precious." Hishiko grins widely, "I know." Sasuke bursts into laughter. Hana looks at Itachi as if to say 'that's your daughter'. Itachi smirks a moment.

Hishiko points to the Corgi, "he's Enma." Mikoto nods lightly. "Does your puppy guard you?" Hishiko grins, "he gots to... daddy told him to." Mikoto smirks a bit as the Corgi puppy wags his tail a bit. Itachi lifts the animal from the floor. Enma yaps a bit. "He's such a killer." Mikoto snickers lightly. Hishiko scratches the pup behind his ears. Hana looks at Itachi a moment as he once again leans against her. The Corgi pup bounces about the couch and those on it. Sasuke looks at Enma, "you better not..." His sentence is cut short as the animal licks him across the face. Enma runs towards Mikoto as Sasuke doesn't seem amused. Sasuke wipes his face digusted, "that's exactly what I didn't want." Hishiko giggles.


End file.
